1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German patent disclosure DE 10 2007 000 878 A1 describes a fuel system for an internal combustion engine in which the fuel can be injected both into an intake tube by means of a low-pressure injection valve and directly into a combustion chamber of the engine by means of a high-pressure injection valve. To that end, a low-pressure delivery unit delivers the fuel from a fuel tank both to the low-pressure injection valves and to a high-pressure delivery unit, which delivers the fuel onward into a high-pressure rail and from there to the high-pressure injection valves.